Valentines Nerves
by Lola-Tenshi
Summary: It's Valentines Day and Kai made a promise to himself that he would tell Rei his true feelings. Will he keep his promise, or chicken out? Yaoi KaRe possible oocness.


A.N. - Hello everyone, this is actually a one-shot I wrote for a challenge last year. But I didn't have access to but now that I do I figured why now go through and revise it and post it up here. This is only a one-shot! So please don't ask for any new chapters, please. But do feel free to reply, I love to hear what you guys say, I really do! Well, here's the story, Happy Valentines Day! And remember I don't own beyblade.

* * *

Valentine Nerves by darkstaress92

Five forty-three, bright florescent-green numbers flashed. A muffled groan was the clock's response, as a two-tone haired boy stuffed his face into his feather-down pillow. It was way too early to get up, even for him, and yet he found himself wide-awake staring at the ceiling motionless. Only three words were racing back and forth through his head, today's the day. It was Valentines day, the day he promised himself to tell Rei, his secret crush, how he really felt.

Sighing, Kai gave up trying to go back to bed, figuring it probably was no use trying anyway. Grabbing a dark-blue fluffy towel, he headed for the bathroom, intending on taking a nice long, warm shower.

Carefully toweling the excess water off his hair and body, Kai preceded to wrap the soft towel around his waist, before applying the usual blue face paint on his checks. Quickly stalking off to his room, he remembered that he was meeting Tala at Blitzkrieg Boy's house at 8:30am to retrieve the present he had bought for Rei. Taking a glance at the clock, Kai noted that it was just after seven, which meant that Rei was probably up by now making breakfast. Changing into black jeans, a blue muscle shirt, and a dark blue unbuttoned over shirt, Kai looked over himself, before wrapping his scarf around his neck.

His nose twitched with the lack of smell from Rei's delectable meals. Stepping out of his room and into the kitchen, Kai confirmed his suspicions that Rei was indeed, not there. Raising an eyebrow, Kai shrugged it off figuring he was probably sleeping in today. Pouring himself a steaming hot cup of coffee, he took a seat at the table enjoying the silence. Half an hour went by before he heard the soft patter of footsteps signaling that someone was entering the kitchen, and fate would make that someone Rei.

Rei was wearing black pants, with something like his usual Chinese shirt, only it was sleeveless and tighter. Kai, seeing this quickly turned his head away to hide the blush staining the bridge of his nose.

"Morning Kai," Rei yawned widely causing his eyes to water a little.

Kai nodded his reply, afraid that his voice might not come out right even if it was a bit unusual for him.

"I see you're just as talkative as ever," Rei commented, rolling his eyes. Walking over to the stove, Rei turned on the tea kettle to prepare some tea for himself before shuffling around getting ready to prepare breakfast for everyone like he did every morning.

Half n hour went by, and every now and then, Kai found himself staring at the Chinese boy who was currently at the stove making a batch of Strawberry, and Chocolate Chip pancakes. Looking at his watch, Kai stood up and dumped the rest of his coffee into the sink. He grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and started putting it on. But he was interrupted by a questioning look from Rei.

"Where are you going, Kai?" Rei asked in a disapproving manor that Kai would be skipping breakfast. "Shouldn't you at least eat something for breakfast?"

"I'm meeting someone in a little while, I should be back before lunch," Kai said quickly, walking to the door quickly leaving an upset Rei behind.

"Wait! Kai, what about breakfast!" Rei ran to the door, but was too late as Kai was gone. He huffed in annoyance from not getting his answer, and he even went to the extent of making Kai's favorite breakfast! A lot of good that does, now his plans for today were spoiled.

Pacing up the front path, Kai was extremely conscious of how loud his footsteps sounded. If the house's residents weren't awake yet, they definitely were now. Rapping his knuckles on the door, Kai waited silently for someone to answer. After a few moments of waiting, Kai was about to knock again when Bryan appeared at the doorway.

"You're early, Hiwatari. Tala's not up yet," Bryan said grumpily getting to the point. He stepped aside to let Kai in before shutting the door tightly.

"Only by fifteen minutes, Kuznetsov. Go get your captain and wake him up," Kai demanded. He wasn't in the mood to be here, and he wouldn't have been here if it wasn't for Rei's present. Walking away, Bryan started grumbling to himself about doing the impossible while trudging up the stairway. Sighing to himself, Kai took a seat on the couch waiting for the redheaded wolf to show.

Another few minutes went by before Kai finally heard the sounds of someone stumbling down the stairs. Kai watched as a sleepy Tala entered the room still in his pajamas, carrying a box full with holes.

Tala's pajamas consisted of light-blue pants that had growling wolfs, and the words _Warning: Angry Wolf Present _floating everywhere.The T-shirt also matched the pants with the picture of the same snarling wolf, and the words presented underneath it in the center of the chest.

Kai smirked a little, quickly hiding it by standing up. He glanced at Tala, and found him in a different position as before.

"You're early," Tala pointed out, with a hand on his hip in a very effeminate pose, the other hand still possessing the box with holes in it.

"You did take good care of it, right?" Kai asked, ignoring Tala's previous comment about him being early. Tala simply nodded his head, tenderly handing over the box.

"Good, but if I do find something wrong with it when I present it to Rei, expect a rather pissed off me at your door." Kai finished with a death glare to prove that he meant it.

"Hey, don't glare at me, I didn't do anything," Tala said defensively, holding up his hands. He smirked a little at Kai's attempt to act tough.

"Just warning you." Then Kai was out the door.

Kai got back at the dojo around ten thirty, having stopped off at a couple of stores. Heading to the kitchen door, Kai heard the screams of utter chaos on the other side of the door. Sighing, he rubbed his temples gently, the day just began and he already was feeling the start of a headache. Pushing the door open, he saw with terror, what was left of the kitchen. Tyson, the human garbage disposal, had woken up starving and the result being that their wasn't even a crumb of food left. Sitting at the table, was Rei who didn't look to happy.

His head was buried deep within his arms resting on the table, an empty cup of tea in front of his head, abandoned.

"What happened here?" Kai asked in utter disbelief and empathy that he had left the poor neko-jin by himself to deal with the chaos.

"You just missed the cause, they heard the door opening and fled. I've never seen Tyson or even Max eat as much as they did today! I think Tyson's starting to rub off on Max," Rei said quietly as if a loud noises were too painful for his sore head.

"Oh," Kai replied sitting down across from where Rei was.

"Hey, Kai? What's with that box your carrying?" Rei asked, unable to keep his curiosity contained anymore.

"What box? Oh this box, um well. Uh," Kai froze momentarily suddenly feeling very nervous. He had totally forgot about the box in his hand that contained Rei's present inside.

_You can do this, Kai. Just tell him how you feel, give him the presents, then leave if you absolutely have to._ Kai reasoned with himself. Taking a deep breath, he watched Rei's face carefully as he started to speak.

"Rei, I have to tell you something," Kai started. Their, now that the easy part was done, it was time for the hard part. "I, um. I," Kai faltered looking for something to encourage him.

Rei gave him a warm smile, but it wasn't a reassuring smile as in don't worry, it was more of an I-Know-What-Your-Going-To-Say-Don't-Worry-Just-Tell-Me smile. Kai, finding that it would be much easier if he started over, started over.

"Ever since I first saw you, I really," Kai paused looking down at his hands in his lap, "I really, _really_ liked you. And I don't mean like a friend. I mean more than a friend, and best friend too. So I got you something. Happy Valentines Day," The rest came out in a blurted rush but Rei heard it all, as Kai handed over the box.

Rei carefully took the box, looking a little shocked that Kai would say such a thing. And stutter too, he had always known Kai to be brave. But just as Kai was confessing, Rei could see that it was hard for him. Rei even had a little blush tinting the tan skin on the bridge of his nose from the thought that he could pull such a reaction from the boy. He opened the box slowly, before peeking inside.

Rei carefully opened the box, knowing Kai, it was probably breakable. After getting the cover off, Rei found lots of colorful tissue paper, covering his present. Pulling out all of the tissue paper, Rei gasped, eye's widened in disbelief and pleasure.

Inside the box was a tiny 6-month-old pure black kitten. Her eyes were shut tightly in sleep as she was curled up in a corner. Slowly she woke up, blinking bright yellow eyes at Rei, before starting at him. Carefully taking her out of the box, Rei cradled the kitten closely against his chest. The kitten yawned, and glanced up at Rei again before crying out a greeting.

"Wow, Kai," Rei breathed, almost speechless. " She's so cute. Thank you," this time said in awe. Rei noticed that Kai was standing up, looking as if he was going to run from feeling awkward.

Laughing quietly, Rei stood up, walking over to Kai and placed a kiss on his check, still smiling. Rei laughed even more at how red Kai's face got, it helped that Kai had pale skin making his face look redder than it normally would.

"So . . . "

Rei raised an eyebrow. "Mm hm?"

"Do you, uh. I mean, do you want to, you know?" Kai barely stumbled out.

What shocked Rei the most, was that right now, he was probably feeling a lot more brave than Kai was, a very rare happening. He knew what Kai meant, but did he want that too? Did he even need to ask himself that?

"Of course," Rei's eyes softened, giving Kai the warmest smile he could summon. Kai also breathed out in relief, stood up, and grabbed onto Rei as if he were going to disappear. A small meow from between them caught Kai's attention, so he let his boyfriend go to look down.

"Do you know what you're going to name him?" Kai asked petting the soft fur that was the same color as Rei's own hair.

"Um, I think I'll name her Valentine. Suits her perfectly." Rei whispered again carefully laying his head against Kai's shoulder.

He put Valentine of the floor, who promptly rolled over so her belly was facing up and gazed at both teenage boys looking for attention. Rei chuckled and knelt down next to her and was about to rub her tummy when something caught his eye.

"Kai, what's with the dark purple spot on her belly?" he finally asked after examining it for a bit. Kai knelt down next to Rei taking a closer look before seeing it too. Oddly enough, it looked just like the dark purple nail polish that a certain friend of his owned.

Kai growled under his breath, "Tala."

The End

* * *

A.N. - So, what did you think? Remember I love to hear what you guys have to say, so review please!! And for those of you who are reading my story Love's Suicide, it's going under major revising, and I've decided that I'm going to do that first before I put up any new chapters. Please don't hate me for that. 


End file.
